The Trouble of Car Auctions
by Lune-Solei
Summary: Odd, are you jealous of a car?" Odd doesn't care for cars, Ulrich does. They end up at a car auction, will Odd change his opinion? SLASH. This was born of a prompt from a friend, very little plot!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko, sorry.

**Rating:** PG-13 or higher. I hate ratings.

**Warnings:** Slash. Kissing. Cars. Language Etc.

**Pairing:** Ulrich/Odd.

**Author's Note: **This was started a few months ago, back when my dad, brother, and brother's friend got back from a car auction. All they could talk about was the stupid thing. I mentioned it to a friend of mine and she came up with the prompt of "Odd and Ulrich going to something like that, and they end up in a secluded part of the room, Ulrich pressing Odd up against the hood of a car and making out like crazy?" So, me being me, I decided to write it. In other words, no plot.

**Dedication:** To Katie, she is brilliance incarnate. I missed her.

* * *

They'd been here an hour. An _hour_ already. He shook his head, glancing around at the packed rooms and testosterone filled air. Ridiculous. But Ulrich didn't seem to notice, he was too enthralled with the newest display. A cherry red Corvette or Ferrari or something. He rolled his eyes as the brunette leaned over, staring hungrily into the engine.

"Buy it or marry it all ready," Odd muttered under his breath. He could almost swear that he saw drool at the corner of the brunette's mouth. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the car as Ulrich glanced up.

"Did you say something?"

"Are you asking me or the car?"

"Odd…" Ulrich shook his head, walking over to the blonde, fingers trailing lightly over the waxed red paint. "Are you jealous of a _car_?"

"Of course not, that's stupid," Odd replied. He rolled his eyes and stretched, hearing vertebrae crunch and crack. Fantastic. "When are the others supposed to get here?"

"Soon," Ulrich answered. He glanced at the clock on one of the walls. "After all, they only went to get lunch and to bring something back. It shouldn't take _that_ long."

"I knew I should have stayed home." Ulrich eyed him and Odd shrugged. "Or gone with them."

"You are seriously jealous of a _car_?"

"Just shut-up," Odd growled.

He turned and moved away from the car and Ulrich, moving deeper into the auction. They'd at least progressed from the outside tents into the building but it was still freezing (apparently heat could be detrimental to cars even though it was _winter_!). He eyed the sports cars, the old fashioned ones from the sixties, fifties, twenties. There was probably an old fashioned coach in the back somewhere too he reasoned.

Ulrich was the one who liked these types of cars. Well, Ulrich and Aelita really. The two of them could go on and on about cars this, and cars that, and fast engines and tire pressure. Does he care? Not really. Neither do Yumi or Einstein, but they bear with it and mutter to themselves. He remember the summer after their graduation, when they had all gotten a house together, coming home to find an old beat-up sedan in the driveway. Ulrich and Aelita were covered in grease and who-knows-what, fixing that thing up. They still have it and it looks fantastic now.

But even Aelita's obsession pales when compared to Ulrich's _need_. Odd doesn't even think he can call it an obsession, maybe a compulsion is a better term and phrase. Stupid things, cars are. Who cares as long as they look nice and run? He doesn't. But he guesses he's always been the odd one out, no pun intended.

So is his thinking as he passes by rooms of antiquities filled with patrons that when he gets to one that's actually empty of breathing life forms he can't help but enter. Inside are cars from probably the fifties or sixties (Aelita's favorite time period) and he runs a hand over glossy finishes and vinyl or leather upholstery. One car in particular catches his attention and he notes the deep green color of it, the beige interior. It reminds him of Ulrich and he smiles.

There's a sign on it that reads **Do Not Touch** in big, bold, capitalized letters so naturally he reaches out to brush the tips of his fingers along the hood. A warm hand reaches out, catching his wrist. He already has the glare in place when he turns. "_What_?" he whines.

"Can't you read?"

"Never learned that particular skill."

"Obviously," Ulrich laughs. He uses his other hand to trace the words as he speaks. "Do…not…touch." He laughed, then winced as Odd elbowed him in the ribs. "That hurt."

"You aren't funny. And I'm glad it did – it was supposed to after all."

"Because you're scrawny."

"I'm _not_ scrawny!" Odd growled.

"And jealous of cars."

"I'm _not_ jealous!"

"And…"

He was cut off abruptly by Odd pressing himself against him, kissing him soundly on the mouth. He moaned, arms wrapping around Odd's waist automatically as the blonde pressed him to the car. Odd's mouth was hot, demanding, he relaxed against the hood as Odd's mouth left his, meandering along his jaw to blow moist heat against his ear. He made a sound in the back of his throat, somewhere between "nngh" and "mmph!" and his back arched when a tongue began to trace the shell of his ear.

"You were…saying?" Odd murmured. His voice was low, husky in the quiet room, yet loud compared to the muted outside voices.

"You…jealous…good thing," Ulrich mumbled. He tried to catch the other's lips again. Odd laughed and turned his face away, trailing kisses down Ulrich's neck.

"Uh-uh. Don't think so. You've been _drooling_," he ignored Ulrich's stuttered _have not_, "all day. Over _cars_ no less. _Cars_, Ulrich. Do you know how much I _care_ about cars? Not an ounce." He licks at the sweat and smirks at the way Ulrich squirms. "I do not forgive easily."

"_Odd_…"

He's completely unprepared for when Ulrich flips them, pinning him against the hood instead. There's a glint in the brown eyes, malicious and evil, and he feels his heartbeat speed up at the sight of it. But he smiles peacefully and raises an eyebrow in silent question. Ulrich makes a growling sound in the back of his throat before he leans in, kissing him hard and insistently, stealing the air from his lungs it seems.

He moans, gripping at the shoulders above him, wondering at the feeling of lust and want and need racing through him. Wondering at how the hood of a stupid car can feel so comfortable even with the weight of another guy on top of him. Wondering what the inside feels like. Ulrich presses in again, kissing and biting and his tongue (oh, his _tongue_), and it's _everything_ but he wants _more_.

"Oy, what do you think you're doing to me car?"

Ulrich flushes deep scarlet, pulling away as the man hurries over to them. Odd's hands slide out from under his shirt and he wonders when they ever crept up there. He plasters on a smile and sits up, ignoring the rumpled paper under his right hand.

"Don't you know how to read? I can report you two you know!" the man exclaims.

"Sorry sir," Odd says with all the charm he used back at Kadic. The man's eyes narrow in a manner eerily similar to Mrs. Hertz's and Odd files that away for later analysis. "We were just trying it out, make sure it fits our, uh, _needs_. It's quite comfortable." Ulrich is tomato red at this point and Odd smirks. "I like to try out any car I'm thinking of buying."

"Oh?" the man asks, eyes brightening with the possibility of a sale. "You thinking of buying her?"

"Why yes. See, my friend here has this _thing_ for cars, and I think I rather fancy this one. Reminds me of some stupid soccer playing samurai I knew once, and I was, uh, _persuading_ him of the benefits of buying it. It's a real beauty." Ulrich was the color of a cherry now.

"You want to look at some papers, ask a few questions?"

Odd pretended to consider before reaching out and tugging Ulrich closer. "I dunno, I think I need to test it out a bit more first, if you don't mind." He couldn't help the laugh that escaped at their looks when he pulled Ulrich back against him. "Come back in an hour with the damn papers so we can get out of here."


End file.
